The present invention relates to a fastening arrangement for a drill bell and/or suction bell provided on drills, which have a stop rod mounted on the drill so that it may be displaced or rigidly fixed.
One of the fastening devices of the foregoing type has been disclosed in applicant's U.S. Pat. No. 4,372,401.
Suction devices are also known, which are equipped with a rod-shaped extension and which can be fastened to the drill by means of a collar, which is provided for the mounting of a stop rod, or by mcans of a lateral hand grip. Such fastening arrangements are, generally speaking, only suitable for one type of a drill, because the distance from the guide means for holding the extension and located in the collar or in the hand grip to the middle of the drill bell and/or suction bell is different in different types of drills.